Yōhei Nasu
|race = Human |age = |birthday = |horoscope = |height = |gender = Male |eyes = |hair = |blood type = |affiliation = Poltergeists |prev affiliation = |occupation = High School Student |prev occupation = |base of operations = Ishiyama High School |prev base of operations = Sōrei High School |status = Incapacitated |relatives = |anime debut = |manga debut = Chapter 188 |seiyū = |gallery = No }} , also referred to as ,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 188, Page 16 is a freshman at Ishiyama High School. He is formerly from Sōrei High School. Appearance Nasu is a very tall, lean-built and muscularBeelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Page 8 young man with droopy eyelids.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 1-3 He possesses blond hair and gray eyes.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 194, Page 1 Particularly, his frizzy hair is predominantly swept back, causing most of the strands to shoot up. Nasu wears hoop earrings on both ears and he also has a round stud piercing on his tongue. He also likes to wear necklaces; currently, he is shown to have at least two, with one being dark and holding a cross pendant,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 191, Page 10 as well as another chained necklace that has a round pearl-like object on the end.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 190, Page 15 His usual outfit consists of the uniform worn by the Ishiyama High School males, which is a combination of a dark-colored jacket possessing five round buttons, with long sleeves and a short collar, as well as dark-colored pants. Nasu usually wears a light-colored shirt underneath his open jacket. Currently, he is shown wearing a horizontally-striped shirt, as well as one having a distinctive bull's eye, where Nasu's left pectoral muscle will be, with an arrow below pointing up to it. Nasu also wears light-colored shoes.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 190, Page 8 Underneath his shirt and jacket, he evidently wears light-colored with a small suction circlet attached to his his pectoral muscles, just above his nipples. Nasu has recently obtained three childishly-drawn whisker markings on both of his cheeks after Baby Beel drew on them,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 190, Page 9 which he has yet to remove since then. Personality Nasu has a cheerful, carefree and somewhat flamboyant attitude. He often jokes with others even after provoking them in a certain nature, which is heavily evident with Nasu's habit of sticking out his tongue and squirrel-like grin. However, despite Nasu's genuine demeanor, he can be very sarcastic to the point where it becomes mocking;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 191, Page 1 nonetheless, he retains a cheerful attitude and is depicted as being childishly innocent when doing so occasionally.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 191, Pages 6-7 Nasu's inner and darker demeanor is shown to be rather arrogant, intimidating, and especially vicious.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 191, Page 11 He once coldly tells two of the "Three Kings" that there is such a difference between them in strength;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 191, Page 12 afterwards, he proceeds to violently attack them so as to further prove his point. His remark towards Akahoshi and Ichikawa, as well as his further attitude towards Oga in their second battle, shows an additional arrogance and superiority complex in Nasu's personality. He believes himself to be a capable and dominant leader who, as expected of someone like himself, should "reign" over their Demons and their gang with utmost power, as it supposedly means everything to them; additionally, this shows that Nasu holds a certain amount of confidence and faith in his gang.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 195, Page 14 As such, when he finds that his superiority and leadership is being challenged or shadowed over, he begins to feel shocked and even scared of the stronger individual.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 15-17 However, his most prominent emotions during this crisis are frustration and rage, especially when he feels that regardless of the situation, he should be in a stronger position than the other. History Nasu was a student from Sōrei High School before he transferred to Ishiyama High School.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 189, Page 2 Plot Return to Ishiyama High School Arc While Nasu is sneaking up behind Kanzaki and his gang, he is unexpectedly punched by Oga and sent crashing into a concrete wall, effectively being buried within it.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 14-15 However, sometime before he is hit, Nasu manages to draw over Oga's Zebul Spell tattoo, referencing his name in it. After some time, he starts breaking free from the concrete wall until he is finally released from the hard material, albeit with a large chunk of the building destroyed and a smaller portion stuck around Nasu's neck.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 18-19 He introduces himself to Kanzaki and his gang. Nasu immediately targets Kanzaki and begins attacking him with a whirlwind of powerful kicks; eventually, he deals a hard blow to the senior, which renders him unable to continue fighting any further. Nasu stands over the defeated Tōhōshinki and mockingly asks whether someone like him is actually very weak and pathetic. Bored, he tells Onizuka that he can fight one of Kanzaki's underlings as long as he goes easy.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 8-11 Later, after Shintarō Natsume demonstrates his raw strength against Onizuka himself, this brings excitement to Nasu and he requests that they "play" together. He is refused, however.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 189, Page 18 Nasu does not become disappointed due to Oga's and Baby Beel's unexpected arrival which immediately draws in the former's attention. When asked about the markings over Oga's tattoo, he admits that he may be responsible;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 18-19 however, after Nasu then revealing his name and leadership status to Oga, he asks whether Oga liked his "autograph", indirectly confirming that he is the one who drew on Oga's Zebul Spell. Moreover, Oga's punch has made it tiring for Nasu, which is why he left a marking afterwards. After his cheeks are unexpectedly drawn over with, he is told that he can give Oga a free punch for earlier; though he admits that it is a bad idea, Nasu goes ahead and punches Oga anyway, forcing him up in the ceiling and burying him in the concrete. Nasu smiles gleefully upon his action. He proceeds to mockingly ask Oga whether he is still aliveBeelzebub Manga: Chapter 190, Pages 6-11 and later if he can even hear his voice.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 190, Page 17 Shortly thereafter, two of the "Three Kings", along with their respective gangs, arrive in the hallways to confront Nasu: Ebian Ichikawa and Kankurō Akahoshi. Nasu tries reasoning with them both until Oga, who is still stuck in the ceiling, speaks out that he will beat up all of them.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 190, Pages 17-19 Nasu sarcastically tells him to speak up. Instead, Baby Beel pops out from the ceiling and angrily points at the delinquents below. Ichikawa comments on how cute the infant is; likewise, Nasu also finds the infant to be cute, and he shoots an intimidating smile at Baby Beel. Moments after, Oga breaks free from the ceiling and lands on the ground, holding Baby Beel in one hand. The child-rearing gang leader asks how much Nasu knows; due to the vagueness of his question, Nasu instead asks about what he is referring to.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 191, Pages 1-7 Before either can say anything else, Ichikawa suddenly slashes at the concrete around Nasu's neck, cutting it into several pieces and moreover rendering Nasu free. When Ichikawa and Akahoshi start fighting each other, they are stopped by Nasu who, evidently "awake" now, slams them both on the ground. He tells the two "Kings" that the differences between him and them is wider than the Grand Canyon. Before anything else happens, Oga punches the wall and destroys a large chunk of the building, annoyed that they have seemingly forgotten about him. Nasu is impressed by Oga's strength and mentions how it must be because of the child on him; dismayed about not having one himself, he complains loudly.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 191, Pages 7-15 Suddenly, Shioiri and the other Poltergeists arrive in the hallways; apparently, Nasu has missed band practice today. Nasu exclaims how they've come to pick him up and tells Oga that they will have to put their battle on hold for the time being. Before he leaves, he tells Oga that they will target everyone who came back from Saint Ishiyama, and that he will personally see to Baby Beel being taken away from his adoptive father.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 191, Pages 16-19Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Page 1 After some time, Nasu tells the other Poltergeists that they will take down Oga and his friends tomorrow during fifth period.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Page 1 The next day, while inside a seemingly empty room, a shirtless Nasu stretches his arms with a flower in his mouth and tassels dangling from his pectoral muscles. When Hajime Kanzaki and Takayuki Furuichi suddenly burst into the room, where they discover that the other Poltergeists are present, Nasu gleefully greets the two delinquents. Nasu tells Kanzaki that the reason why they are all there is because they are the Poltergeists, referring to their sudden appearances as "magic". An unusual horn-like marking appears over Nasu's left tassel as he says that.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 8-12 Nasu stands by and watches as Kanzaki attempt to knock out Shioiri, only to be pushed back and be stomped on his stomach. He looks at Kanzaki's seemingly defeated body and mocks Oga for being a "bad leader" despite having Baby Beel. Nasu is then told by a bloodied Kanzaki that he shouldn't underestimate Oga. Suddenly, Oga then bursts through the door with Baby Beel on his shoulder. Nasu tries to tell Oga that he can only make that sort of entrance so many times; before he can finish speaking, he is told not to underestimate Oga's Kamikaze captain, since he is not yet defeated.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 13-18 Powers & Abilities : Nasu identifies himself a Spell Master'''Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 194, Page 16 who utilizes a Demon's power to his own liking.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 196, Page 2 Nasu holds a considerable amount of pride and self-confidence in his '''Spell Master powers, claiming that he can properly use them. His insignia, which indicates that he is a Spell Master, resembles a pair of bull horns with a ring and half of a circlet underneath imprinted on the center. The insignia is tattooed across Nasu's left pectoral muscle; however, when he begins to use his Demon's power, root-like black markings stretch from the tattoo across his torso and arms, until several matching insignias imprint themselves over his arms and chest. Moreover, a glowing Magic Seal, which resembles a ring with several relic symbols found inside them, envelops near him. Such Demonic power can notably corrode the tiled floor of a classroom inside Ishiyama High School.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 7-10 *'Immobilization': He creates an Emblem underneath his opponent's feet, which prevents them from moving.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 194, Page 17 *'Dispelling': Nasu uses his Spell Master powers to create four Emblems; when surrounding a similar insignia, namely a Zebul Emblem, it causes the aforementioned insignia to dissipate and dispel its properties.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 195, Page 11 * : While moving his hands and fingers intricately, he creates three Magic Seals directly in front of him that create a straightforward pathway. Nasu then runs through them, granting him a significant boost in speed. When using this spell, it also appears to grant additional effects on Nasu's fists; when he uses this against Oga, both of his fists become enveloped in a light, which moreover destroys parts of the Magic Seals that Nasu previously summoned.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 196, Pages 4-5 * : One of Nasu's most prominent techniques; however, it appears as though Nasu requires a significant amount of Demonic power channeled into his body before he can use Doppelgänger with mass results.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 196, Page 11 Nasu uses this technique to create multiple real-life clones with apparent physical and mental capabilities, equivalent to that of a Human's.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 195, Page 4Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 196, Pages 12-19 Evidently, when the spell loses its affects, the clones melt away in a dark liquid.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 197, Page 9 Nasu is able to replicate and control at least twenty-five clones of himself in one sitting.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 196, Page 19 Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Nasu's most preferred method of fighting, with or without additional support from his Spell Master powers, is basic melee combat. Nasu is shown to be a very capable fighter with an unorthodox style based around punches and kicks. Using his particular speed and flexibility, he can easily can easily knock down formidable opponents, particularly those of Hajime Kanzaki's and Tatsumi Oga's caliber. He easily defeats Kanzaki, who is a fighter well-known to use a particular drop kick style, with just a few powerful kicks to the body; moreover, while performing such kicks, Nasu is able to use both legs while midair with very accurate coordination, despite the fact that he would be unable to see his feet in the position and situation that he is in.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 8-9 In a related fight against Oga, Nasu kicks Oga a fair distance away, only to jump back on him with a powerful punch.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 195, Page 5 Regarding punches, he is also rather skilled in the style. He is able to deal a powerful uppercut to Tatsumi Oga and literally bury him in the concrete ceiling from one of Ishiyama's buildings, showing relative ease upon conducting the act.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 190, Pages 11-12 In a continuing battle, Nasu has been shown being able to conduct multiple punches to his body in a very rapid amount of time. In addition, he receives no visible damage to his own body as a sort of repercussion.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 194, Page 19Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 195, Page 13 * : An evident rip-off from a technique in Fatal Fury, particularly from the playable character Howard Geese, as noted by Akahoshi. Nasu grabs the fists of two people and as he moves his arms, only to then swing them down in a cross-like formation, he flips the two people over and slams them on the ground. Enhanced Strength: Nasu's body is noteworthy for being very tough and resilient. As such, his hand-to-hand combat techniques are considerably stronger than that of an average Human's; this is especially proven with his rapid number of punches and kicks during one sitting. Moreover, despite his head being buried through a concrete wall, he is able to push himself out, as well as destroy a large portion of the wall without further inflicting any damage to his own body. Nasu can also easily flip over two teenagers close to his own size using only two hands, one for each. Enhanced Speed: His range of speed is more advanced than that of a regular Human; when in a more normal situation, he is shown to be abnormally quick, especially proven in a fight against Tatsumi Oga. He instantaneously moved back to Oga's side after having previously kicked him away. His speed is more notably exemplified in his use of punches; during his second fight with Oga, he rapidly punches the latter on several occasions, all of which within a short matter of time. Enhanced Flexibility: Nasu, even without the use of his Demon's power, is an unusually flexible man which has proven to be a strong point in his equally-unorthodox method of fighting. Additionally, a relating attribute to his flexible body revolves in his body movements, which are evident to be particularly carefree and loose.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 4-6 Relationships Tatsumi Oga After experiencing a trademark attack from Oga first-hand, which Nasu later regards in the same light as one unfavorable,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 190, Pages 7-8 he has since looked down upon the child-rearing gang leader; as a result, he often speaks to him in either a very sarcastic or mocking manner. He considers Oga to be a bad leader, due to apparently being unable to keep his fighters as strong as they can be, which Nasu believes is evident in Kanzaki.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Page 18 Nasu also finds himself to be superior than Oga when it comes to strength; therefore, when he begins to lose against Oga in their second battle, he becomes frustrated and enraged.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 196, Pages 7-9 Baby Beel Nasu displays an unusual but intensive interest in Baby Beel, which is explicitly stated when Nasu says that he will take the infant away from Oga,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 191, Page 19 then proven true when Nasu states that he will continuously use Baby Beel's power to his own liking, should have have access to.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 195, Page 13 Nasu particularly thinks highly about Baby Beel's powers and bemoans the fact that, while he himself does not have such an infant with him,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 191, Page 15 the one that Oga has appears to be wasted upon him.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Page 16 He also considers him to be very cute and has nicknamed him "Lil' Beezy".Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 191, Pages 3-4 Quotes * (To Tatsumi Oga): "From here on out, we're gonna be taking down all you guys from Saint... and in the end, we'll take that baby from you."Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 191, Pages 17-19 * (To Tatsumi Oga): "Sitting on the throne means dominating everything. That goes for Demons, and your crew too." * (To himself): "What the...!? What's going on here!? Why am I the one looking up at him!!!?Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 196, Page 1 * (To himself): "Why!!? Why am I getting tossed around like this...!!? By... someone who can't even use spells properly... How the fuck am I getting my ass kicked like this!!? Is it because of our Demons? No... As far as I can tell, my power is a lot stronger than his... not to mention that I'm the one using it properly!! ...So why? Why is the weight of his fists so fucking heavy? References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male